


Holiday Party

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he watched Mr. Grayson and Mr. Todd fumble beneath the mistletoe, Mr. Drake could only wonder how his students got so clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> a winter holidays 2014 tumblr prompt
> 
> Incredibly short and probably a little shady, oops. Tim is Damian’s teacher, Dick is Nell’s and Jason is Colin’s. They are known as the little group of troublemakers. Getting their teachers together was totally Nell’s idea. Tim gives them extra candy canes later for a job well done. The kids are all ten, so what is that like 4th grade? I don’t know. The main point of this story is kids are sneaky little shits and it’s sometimes pretty great.

The children were all shouting and laughing and having fun – even Bruce Wayne’s son, and wasn’t that a miracle in itself. Tim smiled, opening his desk drawer and handing three candy canes to Nell Little, who immediately rushed back to the small Wayne in question, Damian.

“Thanks, Mr. Drake!”

As Nell plopped down next to Damian, leaning in to giggle and whisper in his ear, Tim found himself realizing that…maybe this whole thing hadn’t been such a bad idea.

The principal had claimed that each class was to have their own small party, at the end of the last day before break. So when both Jason _and_ Dick cornered him, suggesting to combine their classrooms, he thought for sure there would be pandemonium. After all, sixty-three kids could be a lot to handle.

But thus far, everything had gone well. They’d gone through the cookie decorating craft with minimal mess, story time was relatively quiet and even now as the kids had split off into their groups of friends, everything was pretty calm.

To say that Tim was surprised everything worked out was an understatement.

His absent stare sharpened as he noticed Nell suddenly point towards the door, Damian’s eyes following her gesture. Curious, Tim did too. Their focus was on the classroom door, where Dick currently stood, in the process of hanging some of the students’ winter artwork around the frame.

Out of nowhere, Colin Wilkes came rushing down the hall, hand clinging to Jason’s rolled-up sleeve, dragging his teacher along behind him. As he crossed the threshold to Tim’s classroom, he released his grip, leaving Jason fumbling into the spot next to Dick as he sprinted the rest of his journey, collapsing between Damian and Nell with a satisfied exhale. Damian smirked, handing Colin the third candy cane that Nell had gotten.

The three leaned closer together, whispering quickly. Nell kept glancing at the entryway, only noticing Tim was watching her after a good twenty seconds. When she did, her eyes widened, probably afraid she was going to get in trouble. Damian noticed his friend’s fear, and turned towards Tim himself. He stared blankly for a moment before turning back to the door, pointing discreetly towards the top of the frame.

As Tim looked back, he noticed Dick glance up, too. Dick blinked once before a large grin broke out on his face. He gestured for Jason to do the same, and when he did, he just chuckled and shook his head.

Above them, hardly inconspicuous was an incredibly large bundle of mistletoe. And not the fake or decorative kind, either. It was the real deal.

Tim peeked back at the children – and could he really call them that anymore? This was some sort of sting operation, and they’d pulled it off without _anyone_ noticing! – and Damian was still staring at him, his smirk even bigger than before.

And Tim…well, he couldn’t even be mad. After all, Jason and Dick’s flirting was obvious. There was a pool going around the teacher’s lounge of when the two would give in and _do something_ about their obvious feelings, so it wasn’t too far of a stretch to guess that their kids had noticed the teachers’ behavior too.

When his eyes glided back to the scene at his door, Tim immediately saw that his two coworkers had stepped a little closer to each other. Both were smiling, and Dick had taken hold of Jason’s elbow.

It was faster than a blink, Dick leaning up on his toes and quickly pecking at Jason’s lips. But their blushes afterwards were obvious and immediate, and Tim knew those were going to last a while.

But despite Dick’s attempt to be quick, despite his try at doing it when the children were preoccupied, most of them saw. Some of the girls cooed, while some of the boys groaned in exasperation. Dick could only laugh and throw his hand across his reddened face.

(He didn’t let go of Jason’s arm, though.)

(God, the school board was going to have a field day.)

Out of Tim’s periphery, he saw Colin fist pump the air. Saw Nell grab both of the boys’ arms and shake them excitedly. Saw Damian chew haughtily on his candy cane in victory.

Tim felt himself laughing as he leaned back in his chair, watching as Jason tried to take the mistletoe down without any luck. Faintly, Tim remembered Damian asking to use the superglue earlier.

What a bunch of brats. What a bunch of lovable, good-hearted, little brats.


End file.
